


A Meeting at Night

by Savall



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, Suryaputra Karn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坚战感到难敌在白日被怖军打伤也有自己的责任。于是他决定在比赛结束之后前往难敌的寝宫向他道歉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting at Night

坚战穿过那条通往难敌寝宫的长廊时已过黄昏，日光已然不复存在，唯剩下刺目的烛光仍旧孤零零地在空旷的长廊之中闪动，那些墙壁之上挂满的华美装饰早已化为暗淡的影子残留在以大理石与象牙铺就的地面上。

他透过镂空的窗户看向窗外茫茫的黑夜，知晓天色已晚，他必须赶快赶到难敌的寝宫。他此行的目的并不复杂，却多少听起来有些充满挑战——他得代替怖军，为他使难敌受伤的行为道歉。虽然他一再劝说怖军与他同行，可他得到的回答却是怖军多少充满愤怒地表态：“我的兄长，难敌王辱我父亲，我不认为我需要道歉。”

“怖军，无论难敌对你说了何言，他仍是我们的兄弟。只要他仍旧是我们的兄弟，我们理应向他道歉。你不应当因为个人情感而违背道义。”他试图板起脸，以严肃的口吻对怖军说。

“我的兄长，我无法做到向难敌低头。”像是察觉到自己言辞引起了兄长的不适，怖军只好轻言细语地回答。

“那么好。”坚战无奈地叹了一口气，“如若你不愿前往，那么我将代替你前行。”

 

坚战加快了脚步，直至抵达难敌寝宫的门前，他才停了下来。透过层层的侍卫，他仍旧能看见寝宫内灯火通明——难敌仍旧未睡。伴随着侍卫有些突兀的通报声，他欣然走进难敌的寝宫，这并不是一座过分豪华的宫殿，甚至对比起那条长廊，难敌的宫殿显得朴素至极。待到他穿过最后一条门帘，难敌便出现在他的眼前。

难敌此刻正坐在divan之中，斜靠着布料精美的靠枕。难敌仅随意地穿着一条托蒂，而他的上身因为怖军白日的行为而留有几条狰狞突兀的伤痕，粗糙地覆盖在伤口之上的草药像是在暗示坚战那些伤口仅仅经由随从草草处理。他这才想起来来此前有人对他说起难敌的传闻——每当怖军击败他后，他总是会拒绝让人检查他的伤口,仿若这是耻辱的象征，他必须经由这些痛苦而在未来的日子里击败他命中的敌人。

对于坚战而言，在一开始了解到传闻时，只认为这行为听起来有些可笑、甚至带着些令人无奈的孩子气。但当他发现难敌像传闻那般时，他还是收起了笑容：“难敌，我的兄弟。”他试图开口，打破他们之间令人感到过分尴尬的沉默。

“坚战，你为何来此？你是想要向我炫耀你的胜利吗？但你并没有胜利，你引以为豪的弟弟没有击败迦尔纳，而我亦没有被怖军击败。”难敌转过头看向他，瞪大了眼睛，最终以冷漠的语气挤出这段话来。

“不，我来此仅为向你致歉，王弟。”

“我并不需要你的道歉，正如同一名优秀的战士不需要赞扬，战绩便是他最好的荣耀。”

“但你受了伤。”坚战的声音很轻，并没有因为难敌话语之中的排斥而感到生气，“作为兄长，我必须要来照顾你。”

“我有九十九个弟弟，而我的弟弟们都被你的兄弟所击伤，你可前去看过他们？”难敌不满地继续道。

“难敌，你的弟弟亦是我的兄弟。我已吩咐我的侍从为他们送去伤药——无种与偕天在德罗纳上师的指导下修习过医术，所以，我想他们制作的伤药或许能更快的抚平你我弟弟们的创伤。”坚战顿了顿，看向难敌不解的视线，“至于你，难敌，你一向拒绝他人来查看你的伤势。所以我只能亲自过来。”他缓慢地走近难敌，没有询问难敌的许可便在难敌的身旁坐下，“看来传闻果真如此。”

“什么传闻？”难敌被坚战带着调笑意味的谈话所激怒——尽管后者的语气依旧平缓至极，反复在与他人讲述吠陀四书之中的故事。

“他们都说你在被怖军打败之后，会拒绝任何人查看你的伤口，而你认为这是一种耻辱。”坚战依旧微笑着，像是陈述事实一般，“但这并非一种耻辱，难敌，战士的勇猛是以鲜血铸成的，每一名伟大的战士都是借由火焰与鲜血而涅槃。虽然，”他撇过头去看向难敌，而难敌亦在回望他——尽管后者依旧蹙眉，“难敌王弟，我认为你要担心的或许是在成为一名战士之前就因为受伤过重而死。”

“我已经成为了一名战士！我打败了你的两个兄弟。”

“不，难敌。”坚战缓慢地靠近难敌，用冰凉的手指轻轻触摸难敌的手臂，“你甚至还没上过战场呢。”他感受到难敌因为他的接触而产生的微弱抗拒，于是他迅速收回手去。

“但我必将成为一名战士！”难敌坚决地说，“我也必将打败怖军。”他说这话时，微微将头偏起，偷偷瞟向坚战，试图通过余光审视坚战此刻的表情。如若坚战因此而愤怒，他想他或许会因而心生愉快。但当他偷偷望向坚战时，对方只是温和地笑着，嘴角稍稍勾起，眼睛里依旧盛满怜悯与冷静——这是他极讨厌的表情。

“在此之前——”坚战回答，“难敌，你或许需要把伤治好。”坚战将伤药放在他身旁的桌子上，“你的父亲也十分担心你，可你却拒绝了他的求见。”

“我不愿让父亲知晓我伤势已重。他看不见我的伤口，却可以从我的脚步与气息声中猜测出来。”难敌装作冷漠地回答。

“是吗？”坚战轻声回答，仍旧对难敌报以一个随和的笑容。他伸出手去将伤药重新捧起，然后回望向难敌，“那么就让我来为你上药吧，难敌。”

“不，大可不必，坚战。”难敌因为他的话语而感到诧异，抬起手来表示拒绝，“我自有侍从帮助。”

“请让我履行一次长兄的职责吧。”坚战仍旧保持着冷静的口吻，“让我代替怖军向你道歉。难敌，我向你保证，绝对不会再有下一次。”

难敌像是被坚战的话语所逗笑，冷笑了一声：“不，坚战，你不需要向我保证。我不需要你的承诺与保护，亦不需要你的同情，这对于战士与刹帝利本身是一种侮辱。我会以自己的能力打败怖军，如若我因为我的能力不足而败在他的手下，即便他因此夺去我的生命，我也不会有任何怨言。你如若想要做出承诺，那么请保证怖军亦会如此吧。”

“我无法代替他，但我会向他转述，并让他做此承诺。”坚战看向难敌，轻笑起来，“那么，难敌，为何不让我为你敷上伤药呢？明日你将要在朝堂之上见到你的父亲，请让它为你缓解疼痛吧。”

难敌抗拒似的看向坚战，直至对向对方的视线，他犹豫了片刻，用食指轻轻触摸着身旁的锦缎靠枕，沉默了半晌后终于点了点头。这一切听起来实在是过分荒唐，他讨厌却无可奈何的坚战此刻正向他低头道歉，甚至甘愿为他敷上伤药以表歉意。

难敌点了点头，任由坚战缓缓地向自己靠近，直至他们的距离近至能感受到彼此平顺的呼吸。而在这之后，坚战冰凉的手指触及上了他的皮肤，这带来一种微弱的舒适感，甚至让他感到这丝丝的清凉彻底抚慰了他的疼痛。于是他闭上眼睛，任由坚战将手指缓慢而又再缓慢的在他的后背上滑走，将他伤口之上的草药轻轻的剥去，而后用冰冷却柔软的指尖为他重新涂抹上精心制作的伤药。他因为带血的伤口突然暴露在空气之中而突然紧蹙眉头，发出一声微弱的呻吟，而坚战却像是了解到他的疼痛一般，用冰凉的手指轻柔地揩拭着他的伤痕，并在那狰狞的伤口上覆盖上一层清凉的药膏。

这种经由冰凉带来的舒适让难敌因此而突然开始渴求坚战更多的接触。坚战的手指像是会抚平他的所有焦躁与不安——就在前不久，他仍旧沉浸在被怖军击伤的痛苦与自责里，尽管他在今日他与迦尔纳缔结了血的誓言，尽管迦尔纳发誓尽忠于他，可他除却愤怒与躁急外再也感受不到其他。他是何其的渴望打败怖军啊，坚战那位天生神力的弟弟像是他注定的对手，自他们初次相会起命运之神便已经告诉他，将怖军打败是他此生的目标。为此他苦练数年巨杵，自一开始略显艰难地举起那沉重的武器，再到最终对此得心应手，他付出了多少的努力啊！可阿周那的一箭便将他的所有努力全然化解，而他亦不能将怖军彻底击败——他甚至因此而受了伤。

坚战像是知晓了他此刻所沉浸的黑暗情绪里，轻柔地用手心抚摸着他的后背，微微地，带着些许他难以形容的诱惑性——但这或许仅仅只是他的错觉。他能感受到坚战的双手轻柔地触摸他的后背，最终滑向他的腰际，像是在涂抹伤药，又像是在细细把玩——这实在是有些脱离常理了，可他却难以抗拒。

“不要为今日而焦躁不安，难敌。我们还拥有更多的未来。谁也无法知晓命运。”坚战轻声说道，更加温柔地摩挲着难敌的腰际的皮肤——甚至带着些温存的意味。于是难敌诧异地望向坚战，却发现后者仅仅只是保持着一开始那带着怜悯与冷静的笑容，专心致志地将药膏铺放在他的伤口上。他望向坚战许久，最终坚战察觉到了他的视线，微微抬起头来，对他报以一个略显灿烂的笑容。难敌因此而转过头去，不再看向坚战，却感到后者像是安慰似的给了他一个状似安抚的拥抱。难敌甚至能感到对方平缓的呼吸正扑打在他的耳垂处，使他有些发痒。但这样的感觉过于微弱与轻柔，以致于他甚至认为自己尚且处在梦中。

“是啊，坚战兄长。”难敌喃喃低语，“谁也无法窥探命运。”

坚战却像是再次被他的举动逗笑：“那么，难敌，就且在今日祝我们彼此长生吧。”

 

FIN.


End file.
